


A Pretty Jedi and a Nosy Uncle

by pallorsomnium



Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jedha, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, POV Jango Fett, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: "You know, isn't wearing another man's armor illegal--or at least frowned upon?" Obi-wan remarks as he surveys the pieces of black and red beskar'gam laid out on the table before him.Written in response to this "I wish you would write" prompt on Tumblr : "Jango sees Obi-wan putting on armour for the first time. Jango has no idea Obi-wan knows how to wear Beskar'gam, and he is loving it."
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880977
Comments: 11
Kudos: 489





	A Pretty Jedi and a Nosy Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by [nothingburnslikethecold](https://nothingburnslikecold.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr <3
> 
> I thought it would fit perfectly into _Under the Desert Sky_ so this snippet came about! :]

"You know, isn't wearing another man's armor illegal--or at least frowned upon?" Obi-wan remarks as he surveys the pieces of black and red _beskar'gam_ [1] laid out on the table before him. 

The _tra'taabur_ [2] has shed the multiple layers of his robes, now dressed down to a black _kute_ [3] and those armorweave leggings of his. His long hair has been pulled up into a low tail, but not tucked into a headwrap just yet. 

"If you had _stolen_ it or worn it to impersonate someone," says Lao from across the room, where he lounges atop a pile of meditation pillows. 

Jango isn't sure how the old man could possibly be comfortable like that, his own back protesting at the very sight. 

"My son is willingly lending you his armour, so there's nothing to be concerned about," Lao continues. "Besides, this _is_ to assist the _Mand'alor_.[4]"

"I'm not the _Mand'alor_ ," Jango growls, though lacking the energy from the first time he'd had to say it. 

Lao is as roba-headed[5] as any old _Mando'ad_ [6] Jango could remember. He knows Lao won't stop calling him _Mand'alor_ , but Jango isn't going to just give up and _let_ him.

Lao raises a brow like he always does at Jango saying that, and Jango huffs, pointedly ignoring the amusement practically rolling off of Obi-wan. 

He turns his attention back to the _tra'taabur_ \-- and then can't help himself staring. 

Obi-wan had asked them to stick around in case he needed help putting the _beskar'gam_ on correctly. Clearly though, he's doing just fine on his own, having already secured the pieces of the chest armour and now pulling on the _ven'cabur_ [7] and belt. 

And _kriff_ does the man look _good_.

Jango can’t decide if, somewhere in the afterlife, his _buire_ [8] are hanging their heads in shame or laughing their asses off. Actually, Jaster, at the very least, is _definitely_ laughing his ass off.

He forces his mind to a more... _important_ detail. 

“You know how to put on our armor,” he says.

Obi-wan looks up at him from where he's crouched putting on the _tadun'bure_ [9].

"Oh, did I not mention? I spent a year as a padawan in Mandalorian space and picked up a few things while I was there," he says. 

"A _few_ things," Lao repeats with a laugh.

"What were _Jedi_ doing in Mandalorian space?" Jango asks. 

"We were assigned to protect Satine Kryze on her journey from Coruscant to Mandalore," Obi-wan says.

Jango curses under his breath, because _of course_ . That hardly explains things though, and he points out, "She's _New_ Mandalorian. There’s no kriffing way you learned it from anyone in her group.”

“I didn’t learn it from her group,” the _tra’taabur_ says lightly as he straightens back to standing.

Jango waits, but Obi-wan raises his eyebrows at him before starting to pull on his _kom’rke_ [10] -- not the ones from Asha, but his own white ones. 

“That’s all you’ll get out of him about that,” Lao remarks. “Don’t think I haven’t asked!”

Jango frowns at the old man and then at Obi-wan, who simply shrugs. 

“I was trusted and must uphold that trust,” Obi-wan states simply, and Jango has to admit that is fair. “Anyways, how does the armour look?”

Which, of course, causes Jango to focus again on the fact that the man looks _unfairly_ good in armor. _Kriff_ everything.

“Looks fine,” Jango says after hopefully not too noticeable a pause.

“He means, looks very _nauy’ce_ [11],” Lao remarks, and Jango takes a deep breath, reminding himself he _shouldn’t_ chuck a knife at the old man. He throws Lao a rude hand gesture instead, but of course the man just chortles.

“I...I’m not sure if I’m missing some cultural context here,” Obi-wan says, looking between the two of them. “Armor _is_ shiny, after all.”

“Ignore him, he’s clearly going senile,” Jango says. He steers the conversation back to business. “How’s the fit? Comfortable enough?” They couldn’t have a supposed Mandalorian uncomfortable in his own skin.

In response, Obi-wan twists his torso back and forth and does a few small hops from foot to foot, as if limbering up for a fight. He then jumps in place, far higher than a human weighed down in beskar should, but -- kriffing _Jedi_. 

Obi-wan smiles, clearly catching sight of Jango’s unimpressed look. “It’ll do,” he says.

Jango huffs. “Let’s get a move on then.”

Across the room, Lao begins to extricate himself from the meditation pillows as Obi-wan scoops up his pack and _buy’ce_ [12]. Jango sneaks one last look at the nice figure the _tra’taabur_ cuts in black and red beskar before mentally shaking himself and turning to the door. 

He could deal with this...issue later. First, and more importantly, he needs to get back to Bob’ika.

**Author's Note:**

> Jango's life is Hard. LOL
> 
> Some details about Lao can be found [here](https://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/619552640870793216/ok-then-hmu-with-anything-youre-willing-to-share) and [here](https://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/623417837304889344/ive-been-working-on-drawing-laos-armor-design), if interested.
> 
> [1] _beskar’gam_ \- Mandalorian armor  
> [2] _tra’taabur_ in this case is short for Jetii tra’taabur, which is the phrase Jango has/I have come up with to refer to a Jedi Ranger. The literal meaning of tra’taabur is “star traveller.”  
> [3] _kute_ \- underwear or bodysuit that’s worn under Mandalorian armor.  
> [4] The whole 'wearing another Mandalorian's armor [without permission]' being illegal or at least Not Done is definitely inspired by [blue_sunshine's Desert Storm.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311746)  
> [5] _roba_ \- large porcine animals the Mandalorians make meat pies from. So roba-headed = pig-headed LOL  
> [6] _Mando’ad_ \- Mandalorian  
> [7, 9, 10, 12] refer to parts of Mandalorian armor, see a diagram [here](https://archeo-starwars.tumblr.com/post/177053795904/mandalorian-armor-and-names-of-individual).  
> [8] _buire_ \- parents  
> [11] _nauy’ce_ \- decided to carry this definition over ehehe "nau'ur" (to illuminate) becomes nauy’ce as an adjective, which directly translates as ‘illuminous’ or ‘shiny’. Since there isn’t an existing word for ‘pretty’, the Mandalorians call things (and occasionally people) that are pretty ‘shiny’ which is not something someone who didn’t grow up in the culture would know ;]


End file.
